Stubborn Hearts Fall the Hardest
by hopelessdream2005
Summary: *BAMON* A short series of interconnecting one shots. Please R&R.  It started with pure hatred, that led to a fight that led to a kiss and the rest is history...
1. The Hate

**AN: So just a series of interconnecting one shot's. R&R and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: <strong>This story is for the most part AU and the characters may be somewhat OOC. I apologize in advance for any and all mistakes that you may find.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own TVD or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't Care<strong>

I try to make it through my life,

In my way,

There's you.

I try to make it through these lies,

That's all I do.

If you were dead or still alive,

I don't care.

I don't care,

And all the things you've left behind,

I don't care.

I don't care

**-Apocalyptica**

* * *

><p><strong>-Bonnie-<strong>

If someone would have asked her three years ago, what she thought of Damon Salvatore, she wouldn't hesitate to say that he was a selfish, psychotic, murdering jerk.

Add a few curse words to that and well, you get the idea.

She had every right to feel this way about him though; after all he was partly to blame for her grams death, and fully to blame for the turning of her mother.

Needless to say he had hurt her in countless ways and countless times.

So how was it that the one man-vampire to be correct- that she hated above all else, had become her confidant, her rock, and eventually her lover?

Well let's just say that it started with pure hatred, that led to a fight that led to a kiss and the rest is history...

**The Hate**

Bonnie was livid.  
>Why was it that every time all hell broke loose in Mystic Falls, it was she that had to suffer?<p>

Don't get her wrong, of course she wanted to keep the towns people safe, including her best friend Elena who seemed to be a magnet for the supernatural, but at what price?

She sighed heavily.

It wasn't as if she had anything else to lose in her life.

Her grams' was gone and that had been the hardest because grams had been the only one who actually cared enough to be around her.

Her dad was always away on business, or so he said.

She had the sneaking suspicion that all of the time he spent away was really to get away from her.

She was the one constant reminder to him of her flighty mother, whom she was told she looked like.

Speaking of her flighty mother...

She had once again breezed right out of her life.

Could she really blame her though?

She had come back to mystic falls only for a short time and was forced to become a monster.

With the exception of the father that wanted nothing to do with her, all of her pain could be traced back to one source, and that was- or rather **HE** was **Damon Salvatore**.

Her life had been moderately okay until he had blown into town, leaving a trail of destruction on the path on which he came.

His name alone sent a barely containable ripple of pure rage through her veins.

She hated him and everything he stood for with a passion.

He was selfish and conniving, hurting anyone and anything that stood in his way to get what it was that he felt he deserved.

His damn smirk alone was enough to make her blood boil.

And his damn sarcasm!

He used it carelessly, as if even the direst situation was some sort of sick joke that only he knew the punch line to.

His steely blue eyes that could either melt a woman's heart or send his enemies running for their lives.

They had no effect on her though.

Unlike the naive population of young girls and women that inhabited Mystic Falls, he could set those baby blues on her in a death glare from hell and she wouldn't even bat an eye.

The way he saunters into a room as if he owns the place was infuriating.

He may think that he does in that twisted mind of his, but she knew better.

The thing she hated most about him was that he was able to put a spell on everyone she knew.

No matter what he did, no matter how badly he had hurt the people around him, they would just forget and forgive as if none of it had even happened.

She would **NEVER** forgive him.

She would **NEVER** fall victim to his spell.

No, she would sooner drop down **DEAD** than become ensnared in his manipulative web of lies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? What did you think? Yes I know this one was short, but it's basically the intro…<strong>

**Next up will be 'The Fight'**

**R&R and tell me what you thought :)**


	2. The Fight

**AN: Happy Birthday Matt Davis :) and to me lol. Thank you for the reviews. I love you guys! I have the best readers ever 3. Sorry for any mistakes, I have been having to write chapters on my iPhone and sometimes it changes things… and I don't have much time to proof read today because I will be out of town for a few days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or its characters.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Fight...<strong>_

Her blazing green eyes were narrowed in a death glare and as he let his blue eyes meet hers, the strangest thought crept into his mind that those eyes could burn through him and into that many layers of stone that had taken years to build around his fragile soul.

He fought the urge to shudder at this thought, because to him allowing anyone even a glimpse behind the stone wall would mean he was exposed; vulnerable.

Damon was not afraid of many things, when you have lived as long as he you tend to become desensitized to things that ought to make your skin crawl, but if he had said that the petite witch's fury did not spark any sort of fear with in him he would be lying.

He knew that despite her forgiving nature he had long crossed that invisible line that would leave him completely at her mercy.

He just didn't think that it would be this soon.

He could feel the waves of rage rolling off of her tensed up body and though this was unnerving, for he had not yet seen her this angry, he couldn't keep his lips from curving into his signature smirk.

Wrong move on his part, because before he even had the chance to utter a sardonic word his head was filled with an excruciating pain.

His legs have out and he fell to the growing clutching at his head as she burst vessel after vessel in his brain.

Thinking was impossible and it took him a while to realize that the tortured screams that echoed in the night air were his own.

He was only vaguely aware that his mask of a man had long ago fallen and his face had transformed into that of a vampire.

In a feeble attempt to quiet his screams he bit his tongue, his fangs drawing blood until his mouth was filled with the coppery taste of his own life force.

He didn't care, if she should decide to let him live he would heal instantly as if it had never happen.

If she should let him live he would not

Retaliate or snap her neck like he would most people that even looked at him the wrong way.

He knew that he deserved every ounce of pain she inflicted on him, he had wronged her so many times and in so many ways.

Everything he touched seemed to shatter.

He still could not bring himself to apologize for taking so much from her, and the stubborn part of him didn't want to.

He had thought that by turning Abby that h was doing a good thing for Bonnie, it was either that or kill her permanently and he had thought that vampirism was an exceptional alternative.

He had been wrong, if course.

He of all people should know how it felt to hate your own nature, for hadn't he himself hated what he was when he had first completed the transition?

Hadn't he hated the way that no matter how hard he tried to fight the urge to drain the poor girl Stefan had shoved into his arms?

Hated that his primal hunger had consumed his every thought making his attempt to resist her blood feeble?

A human turned vampire against their will would hate what they were but eventually adjust and even embrace their eternal damnation, but for a witch whose roots were deeply entwined with nature and all of the balance that came with it; well he wasn't so sure they could adjust.

He could only imagine that Abby Bennett hated what she now was with the intensity of a thousand suns; that is if she still chose to walk this earth at all.

He had been so consumed with thoughts of saving Elena that he had never took the time to even think about what this would mean for Abby and for that matter Bonnie.

He had never even considered the possibility that she would abandon Bonnie yet again, and just after reuniting with her daughter.

He can't say that at the time he had even cared as long as Elena was safe, but as soon as the dust had settled from the aftermath of all that had gone on then he had felt the slight sensation of guilt.

Slight because he knew that if he had to do it all over again he would if it meant that Elena was safe.

Dark spots danced at the edge of his vision as Bonnie continued the assault on his head, and just as he felt himself slipping into unconsciousness the pain suddenly stopped and slowly his vision became clear again.

He chanced a glance at Bonnie and found that her eyes were no longer narrowed into a glare but instead she stared down at him, her green eyes dull and void of all emotion; dead.

"Why?" she asked in a broken whisper.

Her voice was raspy as if it had been days since she had last spoken, and this could very well be true given the circumstances.

His brain was still mending from her attack and he was unable to comprehend what exactly it was that she wanted to know.

She must have sensed this so she spoke again this time clarifying what it was she asking.

"Why is it that even though you have taken so much from me, I can't bring myself to kill you?" her voice was steady and firm with anger and frustration.

Damon swiftly stood up and dusted himself off.

"Maybe because I am too Se-"

"Shut up!" she yelled in a trembling voice.

Her eyes had filled with unshed tears.

Damon had never felt comfortable when a woman cried, and this case was no different.

Later he decided that he must be crazy, for he found that despite the fact that she had just assaulted him, he had pulled her into an awkward embrace.

She tensed in his arms before relaxing a bit until finally she broke down and sobbed.

She allowed him to hold her only for a moment before pushing him away.

"I hate you." she said before running into the heavy curtain of trees that made up the woods.

He had contemplated going after her, but thought better of it.

With the mood she was in, he had no doubt in his mind that she would attack him again and possibly kill him if he did.

Even though he had let her run off into the woods, he couldn't help but feel a bit worried for the witch.

Like her, he had found that even when he wanted to snap her pretty little neck, he could never go through with it.

Not many people had attacked him and lived to tell about it, so what was it about her that made her an exception to this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So both Damon and Bonnie can't bring themselves to kill each other… hmmm… I wonder why? Lol. Be sure to leave a review.<strong>


End file.
